


Asumpt

by OnlyMeEverMe



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Harvey, Drunk Sex, M/M, sex without relationship, suitsmeme
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyMeEverMe/pseuds/OnlyMeEverMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wpada w sidła egzystencjalnej pustki. A kto inny mógłby go uratować, jeśli nie jego największa zawodowa nemezis? Z ukrytym motywem naturalnie. Travis Tanner/Harvey Specter. E za język i sceny seksu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„ _Zaakceptujesz ją, a ty i twój idiotyczny uśmiech polecicie z powrotem do Bostonu i nigdy tu nie wrócicie."_  
  
 Harvey Specter ma okropny humor. Z jego gabinetu zniknęła ulubiona płyta. Dostał wezwanie do sądu, oskarżycielem jest jego były przyjaciel, a sprawę prowadzi sędzia będący dawną ofiarą nie do końca legalnego harveyowskiego geniuszu. Na dodatek Mike'a nie było w pracy cały dzień, a Donna ma nowego kochanka. Robienie kawy z mlekiem nieodtłuszczonym, w sukience koloru różu pompejańskiego jest jednoznaczne. Uniesiony kącik ust wskazuje, że jest dobry w łóżku. Natomiast ich prywatna korespondencja, która niczym natręt wprosiła się przed oczy Harveya nie wskazuje na nic. Jest po prostu obrzydliwa. Ale to sprawa mniejszej wagi. Ktoś ukradł Robby'ego Kriegera, do cholery! To naprawdę okropne. A Harvey naprawdę musi się napić. Najlepiej w najbardziej obskurnym barze, jaki uda mu się znaleźć unikając totalnej pacyfikacji estetyki.

 Wszedł do pubu w bocznej uliczce, zupełnie nieświadomy, Jak bardzo złym wyborem okaże się to w przyszłości. I jakie pociągnie za sobą konsekwencje. Bo wszystko ma swoje skutki, wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale nie wszyscy są przewrażliwionymi, paranoicznymi specami od prawa, cierpiącymi na pracoholizm. A świat to nie tylko biuro, sąd i ewentualnie własne lóżko. Ale Harvey o tym nie wiedział i właśnie teraz, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, znajdując chwilę na refleksje, uświadomił sobie, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto by mu uświadomił, po co żyć. Jednak chwilę potem nadeszło tysiące wątpliwości, czy tamta myśl była świadomą, czy też jakąś przyziemną bzdurą, które zwykle go nie dotyczą. Bo Harvey Specter nie jest zwykły. Gdy Harvey Specter wchodzi na salę sądową, sędzia wstaje. Gdy zaszczyca swą osobą dowolny pub, barman wyjmuje odświętną, podpokładową zastawę. Gdy uwodzi dziewczynę, ona płaci za jego Whisky. Tylko w jego głowie oczywiście, bo właśnie tam zimny znaczy gorący, podnosząc temperaturę i ego do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Jednak najwyraźniej nawet Harvey Specter nie umie się bronić przed czymś tak trangresywnym, jak egzystencjalna pustka. I nie zamierza – w końcu najlepszą obroną jest atak.

 Uderzyła go w oczy obrzydliwa szarość, powracająca przedtygodniowym koszmarem pod postacią niegustownego garnituru Travisa Tannera. Usunięcie się cichaczem w poszukiwaniu innego lokalu byłoby dobrym wyjściem, ale dobre wyjścia nie są wystarczająco dobre, gdy podlegają krytycznej ocenie Harveya. Obdrapane krzesło szurnęło o burą podłogę, a badawcze spojrzenie spoczęło na karcie płatniczej Pearson&Hardman.

\- Tylko gotówka – Travis posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech. – Tego cię nie nauczyli zaraz po Szantażach i Oszustwach? Albo… och, czyżbyś był pierwszy raz w Takim Miejscu?

\- A czyżbyś ty nie był po raz pierwszy? Albo… och, miałem nadzieję, że właśnie pijesz wino w Bostonie.

Złośliwy uśmiech Tannera stał się jeszcze bardziej złośliwy, o ile to fizycznie możliwe. Chociaż jego przypadek można właściwie klasyfikować, jako anomalię psychofizyczną.

\- Miałeś nadzieję? – jego wibrujący śmiech poruszył Harveya, w którym wzbierały wątpliwości, czy zaczynanie rozmowy było dobrym pomysłem i czy nie wpadł w sidła własnej niepokorności. – Oboje wiemy, że brak wyzwań cię zniszczy, Harv. Czy jesteś gotowy przyjąć następne?

Był. Był cholernie gotowy. I cholernie zapercypowany widokiem podstawki na piwo krzyczącej mu w twarz: Boston's Asumpt. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem obrazując w myślach Tannera, jako odbicie własnego poczucia humoru. I rugając samego siebie za pochopne założenie anonimowości pierwszego lepszego pubu.

\- Mam własne sprawy – wycedził, intensywnie śledząc wzrokiem koliste ruchy whisky na dnie szklanki, obracanej w palcach przez Tannera.

\- A więc odstawmy pracę – ostrożnie, lecz stanowczo. Idealna zachęta w osobistej skali Spectera, by wysłuchać propozycji.

\- Nigdy tego nie robię.

\- A więc jesteś tu służbowo?

\- Myślałem, że nie umknęło ci to – machnął firmową kartą płatniczą, po czym schował ją do kieszeni marynarki, czego wcześniej nie robił, czekając na taką właśnie sytuację.

\- Tobie chyba umknęło, że twoja sekretarka sypia z moim klientem. A jeśli picie za pieniądze firmy nie jest sprawą osobistą, to… sprawię, że nią będzie.

Harvey zamrugał, nieco skonfundowany, odzyskując jednak zdystansowany uśmieszek, gdy tylko Tanner machnął na barmana prosząc o dwie następne kolejki.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że się tego doczekam – powiedział Specter, upijając łyk ze swojej szklanki, obserwując uważnie gesty Tannera, starając się odgadnąć jego ukryte motywy. Bo co do tego, że takowe były, nie miał wątpliwości. Zdążył już go poznać na tyle, aby wiedzieć, iż nigdy niczego nikomu nie daje bezinteresownie. I w tym byli podobni.

\- Ja nie sądziłem, że na to czekasz – zripostował, zaczesując palcami włosy, niby od niechcenia. Właśnie – niby. Pewna teoria pojawiła się znikąd w umyśle Harveya. Mało prawdopodobna, lecz bardzo, bardzo przyjemna, z nieznanych mu powodów.

\- Gdyby tak było, nie czekałbyś na mnie w Boston's Asumpt.

\- Gdyby było tak, Jak sugerujesz, wiedziałbyś, że tu jestem, a sądząc po twojej minie nawet nie znałeś nazwy pubu.

\- Gdyby było tak, Jak sugerujesz, moja sugestia byłaby bez sensu.

\- Sugeruję to od samego początku .

Pokręcił głową i wymienili uśmiechy, można by rzec, że chociaż połowicznie szczere. A Harvey musiał przyznać, że tak naprawdę nie chciał, aby jego jedyne prawdziwe wyzwanie wyjeżdżało do Bostonu. Nigdy jednak tego nie przyzna, a swoją drogą, obskurne Boston's Asumpt nie jest idealnym miejscem na jakiekolwiek wyznania. Jest za to idealnym miejscem na topienie ich w alkoholu.

\- Masz problem – stwierdził Travis bez ogródek.

\- A ty chcesz mi pomóc go rozwiązać?

\- Nie zaprzeczyłeś, a więc masz problem.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś, a więc chcesz mi pomóc go rozwiązać.

Zaśmiał się, ale nie zaprzeczył. Nie musiał. Harvey wiedział, że Tannera nic nie obchodzą jego problemy. A ten wiedział, że Harvey wie. I oboje wiedzieli, że tak jest w porządku. A przynajmniej tak było do chwili, gdy sięgali po następną kolejkę.

\- Wygrasz tą sprawę – rzekł w końcu Travis.

\- Czemu tak sądzisz? – spytał cicho Harvey, nie wnikając, skąd tamten wie, co go trapi. Może brak życia prywatnego był naprawdę aż nazbyt widoczny.

\- Bo nie masz mnie za przeciwnika.

Kolejny szczodry uśmiech. No tak. To było do przewidzenia.

\- Dalej cię boli przegrana ze mną – zauważył Harvey.

\- A ty wciąż o pracy… - deprymujące westchnięcie, pełne udawanego rozczarowania.

\- A ty nie?

\- Widzisz, Harv, nie zawsze i nie wszędzie możesz uciec się do oszustwa.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Harvey, pomijając bezpardonowe zdrobnienie imienia. W końcu były ważniejsze sprawy.

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? Przecież jesteśmy tacy podobni… - zacmokał, współczująco sącząc whisky, pieszcząc szklankę w pełnym empatii uścisku. Harvey miał ochotę go walnąć. Powstrzymał się niczym wzorowy dyplomata, za jakiego się uważa.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – powtórzył, tym razem z uśmiechem.

\- Oszukujesz samego siebie, Harv, - szepnął, po czym pochylił się konspiracyjnie, udając ogromne zaangażowanie – jesteś taki jak ja. I nie mówię tu o pracy. Tylko, że w tym świecie to ja będę górą.

Odsunął się powoli i wstał, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Spotkamy się – rzekł Harvey, nie patrząc na niego.

\- To groźba czy obietnica?

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, przecież jesteśmy tacy podobni… - Specter wsączył w to tyle satysfakcji i samozadowolenia, że nie powinien odpowiedzieć mu głośny śmiech, tylko pełne ciekawości milczenie. Jednak nie wszystko jest takie, jak powinno. A Tanner absolutnie nie jest wszystkim. Przynajmniej nie powinien.

\- Masz problem, Harv– Tanner zapiął guzik swojej fatalnej marynarki, rzucił pieniądze na ladę i odwrócił się do wyjścia. – Trzeba go rozwiązać.

\- Dzięki za whisky.

\- Wisisz mi stówę.

* * *

\- Ktoś tu jest w dobrym humorze – zaćwierkała słodko Donna, nie podnosząc wzroku znad sterty dokumentów, które Harvey zlecił jej przejrzeć mniej więcej dwa dni temu. Jest romans – jest progres. Bynajmniej nie zawodowy. – Masz na kogoś haka?

\- Nie – mruknął Specter, łyskając groźnie oczami. Chociaż Donna dobrze wiedziała, że jego „Nie" znaczy tyle, co „Jeszcze nie", najwyraźniej coś ją zaintrygowało. Przerwała czytanie i bezwiednie obracała w dłoni długopis. Robiła tak, gdy próbowała się mocno na czymś skupić i pokojarzyć wszystkie fakty.

\- Masz kogoś – oświadczyła w końcu i wyraźnie nie było to pytanie.

\- Ty też

\- I nie chcesz o tym mówić… - kontynuowała swoją analizę - …ale uśmiechasz się, gdy ja o tym mówię, więc jednak chcesz…

\- Donna… - ostrzegł ją Harvey, unosząc dłoń.

\- …o tym opowiedzieć, tylko nie masz komu, bo to by b… - urwała nagle, wciągając powietrze. – O mój boże.

\- Co? – spytał nieufnie Harvey po chwili milczenia i mierzenia się wzrokiem.

\- Ukrywasz to – wyrzuciła wyraźnie dumna z siebie za dokonanie tak efektywnej percepcji szefa.

\- Te dokumenty miały być na wczoraj

\- Zmiana tematu, zatem musisz mieć gorący romans z…

\- Masz czas do wieczora, Donna. I powiedz swojemu kochankowi, że wybrał złego prawnika.

* * *

\- Moja sekretarka twierdzi, że mam gorący romans – wyznał Harvey, stawiając piwo na brudnożółtej podstawce Boston's Asumpt.

\- Mój klient twierdzi, że twoja sekretarka twierdzi, że nie powinien być moim klientem – Tanner błysnął zębami, a Specter nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że ten człowiek wie o nim wszystko. A to znaczy, łańcuchowo, że interesuje się nim. Interesuje, czyli albo jest dla niego ważny, albo ciekawy. Może i to, i to. W każdym razie uświadomienie sobie tej nieścisłości było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował.

\- To twierdzenie jest prawdziwe dla wszystkich twoich klientów. Moja dziewczyna twierdzi…

\- Nie masz dziewczyny, Harv.

\- Prześwietliłeś mnie dokładnie, co?

\- Nie musiałem. Po prostu jesteśmy podobni.

\- Gówno prawda.

\- Racja, Harv, różnimy się tym, że ja mógłbym mieć gorący romans, a ty nie – znów błysk zębami. Łyk piwa i to spojrzenie. Przenikliwe, przypominające Harveyowi jego wcześniejszą teorię. Wczoraj wydawała się bez sensu, ale po trzech piwach świat jest bardziej kolorowy.

\- Założę się, że nawet nie wiesz, co to znaczy – podjął temat. Jednak pragnienie wyzwania wzięło górę. Cholera, zawsze wygrywa.

\- Chcesz wyzwania?

\- Chcę wygranej.

\- Coś za coś, Harv – znów błysk i ten uśmieszek.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć – pochylił się na tyle blisko, że ustami prawie muskał ucho Harveya. – Założę się, że za godzinę będziesz krzyczał moje imię, wijąc się pode mną z rozkoszy i przeżywając najlepszy orgazm w całym twoim pieprzonym życiu.

Harvey zakrztusił się swoim piwem, zaczynając niemalże hiperwentylować. Twarz Tannera rozjaśnił ogromny, wszystkowiedzący uśmiech.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że…

\- Potrzebujesz dowodu, Harv? – przerwał gardłowym szeptem, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej. Jego blada dłoń zawędrowała na wysokość rozporka Harveya, a ten wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. – Nie mam więcej pytań.

\- Śmiesz sugerować, że chcę akurat Ciebie? – tyle zdołał wykrztusić, starając się ze wszystkich sił opanować i zdusić podniecenie. W pomieszczeniu momentalnie wzrosła temperatura.

\- Ty to zasugerowałeś – zauważył Tanner, sącząc resztkę swojego piwa. Niewiarygodnie spokojny i zdystansowany. Cofnął rękę ze spodni Harveya, czując wyraźną odpowiedź na wspomnianą sugestię. Już wcześniej stosował chwyty poniżej pasa - był z tego znany - ale jeszcze nigdy dosłownie – Ale zawsze możesz mi to udowodnić. Ewentualnie popełnić krzywoprzysięstwo, ale tu nie zadziała. Ja znam prawdę.

\- Chcesz zemsty? – spytał Harvey. Teraz już miał ukryty motyw na talerzu i pluł sobie w brodę, że wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł. Coś go zaślepiło. Coś, co wcale nie ma nic wspólnego z irytującym ciepłem w podbrzuszu. Nie, to zupełnie nieistotne.

\- Chcę cię zerżnąć – gardłował Travis z błyskiem samozadowolenia w oku. – Tak, jak ty to zrobiłeś. Bez litości.

\- To co innego – wycedził Harvey przez zaciśnięte zęby, żeby tylko nie jęknąć. Co Tanner do cholery zrobił, żeby doprowadzić go do tak opłakanego stanu? Harvey chce przerwać i wysłać sukinsyna do diabła, a jednocześnie chce sam znaleźć się w piekle. Nigdy by siebie o to nie podejrzewał. W tym momencie toczy wojnę z głosem wewnątrz umysłu, który odpowiada za jego poczucie honoru i reputację.

\- Chcesz tego. Chcesz, żeby ktoś przejął kontrolę.

\- Mylisz się.

\- Udowodnij – syknął Tanner.

\- Jak?

Tanner błyskawicznie chwycił jego włosy i przez ułamek sekundy mierzyli się głodnym wzrokiem. Zaraz potem wpił się w zaskoczone usta rywala, rzucając mu wyzwanie, kto lepiej posługuje się językiem. Znów dosłownie. Harvey naprawdę chciał wygrać. Walczył. Ale gdy Tanner wstał i przycisnął go całym ciałem do baru, ostatecznie po prostu rozpłynął się w jego ramionach ponosząc miażdżącą klęskę. Pozwolił penetrować swoje usta, odpowiadając zachęcającym pomrukiem. Pozwolił jego dłoniom wpełznąć pod swoją idealnie wyprasowaną koszulę. Pozwolił, aby kolano Travisa rozchyliło jego drżące uda i wbiło się idealnie pomiędzy, wyduszając z niego niechciany jęk. Pozwolił sobie zapomnieć o konsekwencjach, o całym złym świecie, o toczących się procesach i nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło, gdyby nie zbulwersowany barman.

\- Co tu się dzieje?! Wypierdalać z mojego pubu!

Travis oderwał się od jego warg, dysząc ciężko. Oboje zamarli na chwilę, pożerając się wzrokiem.

\- Hotel? – wykrztusił Harvey.

\- Zaplecze – obiecał Tanner z nieco szalonym uśmiechem, co spotęgowały rozwichrzone włosy. Zaczął grzebać gorączkowo po kieszeniach, w końcu wyciągnął plik banknotów i rzucił na ladę, tuż przed nosem skonfundowanego barmana. Facet w dalszym ciągu miał aktywną anty-gejowską mimikę, ale widocznie zwyciężyła ta pro-materialistyczna, bo tylko skinął głową i wskazał bure drzwi po drugiej stronie baru.

Harvey szarpnął swojego rywala za rękaw i zanim dopuścił do siebie panikę pociągnął go za sobą w stronę zaplecza. Gdy tylko zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi Tanner uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko i bardzo drapieżnie.

\- Wiedziałem – szepnął z satysfakcją, a Harvey zanim zdążył zaprotestować, znalazł się między jego napierającym, gorącym ciałem, a ścianą.

\- Czekaj…

\- Spróbuj… mnie… powstrzymać… Harv – szeptał gorączkowo między kolejnymi pocałunkami. Obdarowywał nimi usta mężczyzny, szczękę, szyję, obojczyk, schodząc coraz niżej, tym samym rozrywając kolejne guziki koszuli.

\- Travis – jęknął Harvey, całkowicie sparaliżowany. Wpił się paznokciami w marynarkę Tannera i stękał mu prosto do ucha, zaskoczony reakcją własnego ciała. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że zawsze tego pragnął. Chciał, żeby ktoś go zdominował, żeby przejął, choć na chwilę kontrolę nad jego życiem, przejął jego tajemnice. Tylko niekoniecznie musiał być to akurat zawzięty, wkurzający typ, na dodatek będący adwokatem i jego największym zawodowym rywalem. I niekoniecznie korzystnie było pokazywać mu swoją największą słabość. Tylko, że Tanner wiedział, już go przejrzał, a to zacierało granicę. I potęgowało podniecenie. Zakazany romans. Jak to pięknie i bezpruderyjnie brzmi, nawet w samych myślach. Ale to, że jakiś zakurzony stolik wbijał się w jego plecy nie było już wcale piękne, tylko bolesne. I dało do zrozumienia, że przecież Harvey Specter Nie Może być uległym partnerem w jakimkolwiek aspekcie.

\- Stój – odepchnął napastnika i rzucił go na przeciwległą ścianę, odwracając role. Rozerwał jego koszulę i zaczął mocować się z marynarką. Tanner jednak szybko unieruchomił jego dłoń i spojrzał mu w oczy, uśmiechając się zupełnie bezczelnie.

\- Nie tak szybko, kochanie – zamruczał, a jego ręka pełzła w dół, po torsie Harveya, po brzuchu, podbrzuszu, zatrzymując się przy rozporku, pieszcząc bardzo delikatnie miękki materiał. – Dzisiaj to ja jestem górą. Będę cię pieprzyć. Wielkiego Harveya Spectera, o tak. Właśnie tutaj, w tej spelunie, na tym brudnym zapleczu, obok ćpunów i alkoholików, wdychając zapach taniego piwa. A ty oddasz mi się chętnie, bo właśnie tego najbardziej pragniesz…

Harvey z każdym jego słowem coraz bardziej tracił grunt pod stopami, coraz bardziej chciał tych rzeczy, które słyszał, coraz mocniej docierało do niego, jak bardzo pragnie Travisa Tannera. Potrzebuje jego silnych rąk na swoim ciele, jego brudnych tekstów szeptanych prosto do ucha, jego szyderczego chichotu i złośliwych uwag, jego gorącego oddechu i jego bicia serca tuż przy swoim, namiętnego dyszenia w kark, gorącego i ostrego seksu, jego twardego kutasa, który właśnie niecierpliwie ocierał się o pośladki Harveya.

-…a ja to wiedziałem i właśnie dlatego cię uwiodłem. Chcę cię wykorzystać. Zerżnę twoją idealną dupę, a ty zapamiętasz to do końca życia. A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo jestem najlepszy. A ty zaraz się o tym przekonasz. Zrobię ci to, co ty zrobiłeś mi, tylko dużo gorzej, dużo mocniej, a ty będziesz mnie prosił o więcej. Będziesz krzyczał moje imię, aż usłyszy cię cała ulica, będziesz jęczał z przyjemności, którą dam ci ja, której tak potrzebujesz. Bo właśnie tego chcesz, być kurwą, męską dziwką, być uległy, posłuszny mi i tylko mi. A teraz… na kolana, Harv – swoją gorącą przemowę zakończył rozkazem i wręcz rozkoszował się rozdarciem emocjonalnym Harveya, który marszczył czoło i gorączkowo próbował analizować sytuację. Walczył z pragnieniem, tylko, że to była nierówna walka i Tanner dobrze o tym wiedział. I był w niej mistrzem.

\- Proszę… - drżący szept opuścił usta Spectera.

\- Jeszcze nie, kochanie. Najpierw musisz sobie zasłużyć na przyjemność. Na kolana – rozkazał głośniej, spoglądając na swoją emocjonalną ofiarę i pocierając krocze.

Harvey zadrżał, ale osunął się powoli na ziemię, klęcząc przed swoim wrogiem. W głowie szumiał mu alkohol, pełno sprzecznych myśli i pragnień. Spojrzał w górę. Tanner czekał i patrzył na niego z wyższością i nieodłącznym uśmieszkiem, od którego Harveya momentalnie złapał skurcz penisa. Przełknął ślinę i drżącymi rękami zaczął rozpinać szare spodnie Travisa. Zsunął je i przytknął głowę do wypchanych, czarnych bokserek, wdychając mieszankę potu, męskich perfum i podniecenia. Tanner westchnął cicho i szarpnął jego włosy, jeszcze bardziej przyciskając go do swojego niecierpliwego kutasa. Harvey wetknął palec za gumkę i zsunął powoli bokserki, odsłaniając umięśniony, blady tyłek i stojącego penisa. Bardzo, bardzo dużego. On sam nigdy nie miał kompleksów, ale Tanner naprawdę nie rzucał pustymi słowami.

\- Ssij – zażądał, szarpiąc jego włosy. – Już!

Harvey chciał odruchowo zaprotestować, wyrwać się z uścisku i wybiec jak najdalej stąd, udając, że Dzisiaj nigdy się nie rozpoczęło. Z drugiej strony jednak nie mógł się przemóc, nie mógł walczyć z zadziwiająco silną reakcją organizmu. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że między nim a tym draniem od zawsze było jakieś napięcie. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że tego rodzaju. Nigdy też się nad tym nie zastanawiał, aż do dziś. Po prostu odruchowo założył, że dupek to dupek i dupkiem pozostanie - nikim więcej.

Uległ. Chwycił pośladki Tannera i pochylił się, aby całować jego uda. Wspinał się coraz wyżej, chcąc zdobyć szczyt, a był on naprawdę wysoki. Polizał pachwinę i zarejestrował nad głową ciche sapnięcie. Zadowolony objął ustami główkę i zaczął ssać, lecz wtedy Travis zniecierpliwił się i chwycił mocno jego głowę, wbijając się w jego otwarte usta, uderzając kutasem o tył gardła. Harvey zakrztusił się i chciał zaprotestować, ale był w silnym, bezlitosnym uścisku. Tanner naprawdę nie żartował. Zamiast tego szarpnął jego włosy i zaczął go pieprzyć w usta, nie zważając na nic, niczym marionetkę. Harvey musiał przyznać, że to było dobre, dużo lepsze i w myślach podziękował rywalowi, że tak dobrze go przejrzał. Klęczał na brudnej podłodze, kolana go bolały, garnitur był w opłakanym stanie, ale on był w transie. Poddał się całkowicie partnerowi, otworzył szerzej usta, umożliwiając lepszy dostęp, a gdy tamten tylko zwalniał zaczynał ssać lekko, chcąc pokazać draniowi, jak dużo potrafi. Tanner zamknął oczy i zwiększył tempo, zbliżając się do końca. Jego ruchy stały się szorstkie, chaotyczne, nie zważał na nic. Harvey krztusił się, pociekły mu łzy, w końcu poczuł mocny uścisk na włosach, a w gardle gorącą spermę. Travis jednak opuścił jego usta i zakończył spuszczając się na jego twarz i włosy, które i tak już były w stanie nie do przyjęcia. Oboje ciężko dyszeli, jeden po przeżytym właśnie orgazmie, drugi z pragnienia przeżycia takowego. Szybko rozpiął własne spodnie i objął mocno pulsującego członka, nie zważając na to, że wciąż klęczy.

_Plask_

\- Przestań – warknął Tanner, policzkując go.

\- Co…?

_Plask._

\- Odwróć się dziwko i wypnij. I nie, nie wstawaj - wycedził. Doktknął palcem jego policzka i rozmazał zasychającą spermę.

Harvey jęknął przeciągle i znalazł się na czworakach, tyłem do rywala. Ściągnął marynarkę i odrzucił ją gdzieś w kąt, a spodnie zsunęły mu się do kolan. Tanner zagwizdał z aprobatą. Harvey poczuł jego rozgrzane ciało tuż nad sobą i świszczący oddech przy swoim uchu.

\- Dobrze obciągasz, suko – wycharczał Travis i objął ramieniem jego tors, chwytając pod spodem pulsującego kutasa.

\- Nie dasz rady – szepnął Harvey, skręcając się pod silną dłonią ślizgającą się po jego męskości. Nawet, gdy był pod spodem rzucał wyzwania, chociaż dotyczyły one w tym przypadku oceny, czy ktoś jest w stanie go wydymać.

\- Pomóż mi – poczuł między pośladkami coś, co musiało być penisem. Podchwycił aluzję, i zaczął się ocierać o ciało nad nim, niczym kot, zdając sobie sprawę, że właśnie tego pragnął jego przeciwnik i potem będzie z niego bezlitośnie szydził.

\- Kurwa – jęknął Harvey, gdy uderzył ręką o znajdujący się obok stolik. Zaplecze ogólnie było masakrycznie zagracone i wyglądało, jakby nikt nic tu nie uprawiał. Oprócz seksu.

\- Oto, kim jesteś – usłyszał chichot Tannera, który tylko bardziej go pobudził. Nie mogąc już się powstrzymać obrócił się na plecy i pociągnął Travisa na siebie, obejmując jego biodra nogami, jak najmocniej potrafił. Tym sposobem ich spojrzenia spotkały się i przez tą krótką chwilę przekazali sobie nawzajem więcej emocji niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Harvey, przekonany, że właśnie znalazł sposób wypełnienia swojej pustki egzystencjalnej, pociągnął Tannera do pocałunku. Wypełnił tylko usta, ale nie tracił nadziei, zwłaszcza, gdy był maksymalnie podniecony. Rywal poruszył się nad nim, a ich przyrodzenia otarły się o siebie, wysyłając przyjemne wibracje. Ale jeszcze nie był gotowy. Harvey wiedział, co zrobić, aby był. Dobrze wiedział.

\- Chcę cię – szepnął do ucha kochanka. – Chcę cię we mnie. Chcę, abyś mnie zerżnął, żebyś zrobił ze mną wszystkie te rzeczy, o których mówiłeś wcześniej i jeszcze więcej. Chcę, żebyś udowodnił mi, jaki jesteś dobry i że nie potrzebuję nikogo innego. Chcę zobaczyć twój uśmiech, gdy dojdę z twoim imieniem na ustach, chcę, żebyś mnie ostro wydymał, tak mocno, że zapamiętam to do końca mojego pieprzonego życia. Chcę, żebyś pokazał mi, gdzie moje miejsce i wcisnął mnie w tą podłogę i… och…

Travis błysnął zębami nie ukrywając wylewającego się z niego samozadowolenia i uniósł się, pokazując Harveyowi, że jest cholernie gotowy. Sięgnął do tyłu i wyciągnął z kieszeni prezerwatywę. Na jej widok Specter zamarł i doznał olśnienia. Zaanektował zapakowany kondom i ignorując zaskoczone sapnięcie wyrzucił go za siebie, gdzieś w stertę starych mebli.

\- Nie używaj go – szepnął – nie jest obligatoryjny i nie chcę, żebyś go używał. Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył, mocno, żebym zapomniał o tym, kim jestem. Pokaż mi, kim jestem. Chcę, żebyś szczytował we mnie, na mnie, wszędzie, chcę czuć się brudny, być twoją dziwką… proszę…

\- Jasna cholera, Harv – sapnął Tanner. – Wstawaj!

Harvey wstał posłusznie i poinstruowany odpowiednio oparł się o roztrzaskany stół do bilarda. Tanner brutalnie chwycił jego biodra i odnajdując otwór, wcisnął w niego od razu dwa palce.

\- Nie myślałem… - zaczął jakby niepewnie. – Nie podejrzewałem, że naprawdę jesteś uległy.

Harvey w tym momencie poczuł się niemożebnie głupio, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież Travis nic nie wiedział. Że to on sam, dobrowolnie wepchał się w paszczę krokodyla, bez wahania odkrył swoje karty i jeszcze podarował przeciwnikowi asa. A ten teraz stoi za nim, przyciska go do stołu i rozciąga palcami jego dupę, żeby mu się lepiej pieprzyło. A on na to wszystko pozwala. Mało tego – prosi o to! Błaga! I właśnie wypina się mocniej, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Ot, odruch. Odruch, który jednak nie powinien mieć miejsca. Jakby tego nie kalkulować – coś jest nie tak. Tanner dodał trzeci palec, sapiąc z zadowoleniem i drugą ręką masując jego spięty pośladek. Harvey poczuł się dziwnie i nie wiedząc, co robić chwycił mocniej brzegi stołu, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

\- Nie mogę, Tanner.

Palce momentalnie opuściły jego otwór.

_Plask_

Poczuł pieczenie. On, Harvey Specter dostał klapsa.

\- Byłeś taką dobrą dziwką… - zacmokał Tanner, przypominając mu, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidził tego człowieka - …nie spieprz tego, Harv…

\- Och! – krzyknął głośno, gdy poczuł ostry ból. Tanner wbił się w niego bez ostrzeżenia, chwycił jego biodra i dopchał do końca, po same jajka.

\- Och, zapomniałem, że teraz ja pieprzę, Harv – zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie, wzmacniając uścisk. – Jesteś taki ciasny, cudownie…

_Plask_

Kolejne uderzenia.

_Plask_

Harvey zacisnął zęby z bólu, a gdy Tanner zaczął się powoli poruszać powstrzymywał się ze wszystkich sił, aby nie krzyczeć. Z kącików oczu pociekły mu łzy, a w myślach zadawał sobie tylko jedno pytanie – dlaczego ta sytuacja dalej go podnieca, do cholery? Czuł tego bydlaka, jak dyszy nad nim, czuł jego zadowolenie, jego apodyktyczne pchnięcia, jego psychofizyczną rozkosz, cholera, nawet jego myśli. Wyobrażał sobie, o czym teraz myśli Tanner. Z pewnością rozkoszuje się zwycięstwem, jego słabością i zastanawia się jak to wykorzystać.

\- Ach! – krzyknął przy szczególnie mocnym pchnięciu. Czuł każdy ruch, czuł, jak wchodzi w niego od środka, jak jest w nim, w jego ciele, w jego umyśle, obok niego, nad nim, wszędzie dookoła. Jego silne ramiona, gorący, zalatujący piwem oddech, odurzający zapach, ogromny, twardy kutas rozrywający go od środka, rozbijający na kawałeczki jego jestestwo. Sięgnął pod stół i chwycił własnego, spragnionego dotyku penisa. Jęknął przeciągle i zgrał ruchy dłoni z ruchami Travisa. Mimo wszystko pragnął tego, pragnął bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.

_Plask_

Tym razem mocniejsze uderzenie. Tanner odtrącił jego rękę, po czym ją zastąpił, stanowczymi ruchami stymulując członka.

\- Nie dojdziesz beze mnie, dziwko. Ja ci pozwolę– zaśmiał się wrednie. - Jak poprosisz

\- Travis! – wrzasnął Harvey, gdy czubek kutasa trafił dokładnie w jego czuły punkt. I potem znowu. I znowu. I coraz szybciej. I szybciej. Wił się dokładnie tak, jak było przepowiedziane. Skurwysyn naprawdę jest dobry, mimowolnie przemknęło mu przez myśl. – Mocniej! Och, tak, tak, tak!

\- Wygrałem, Harv – zamruczał Tanner i wbił się w niego najmocniej jak umiał, po same jądra, po czym nagle przerwał. Odpowiedział mu zawiedziony jęk. – A teraz powiedz, chcesz czegoś?

\- Ty cholerny…

_Plask_

\- Język, Harv.

\- Och, do cholery, Travis – jęknął przyparty do muru, a właściwie stołu. Wiedział, że przegrał. I że teraz nie mógł mu odmówić niczego. Ale przecież dalej był tym samym Harveyem, pewnym siebie dupkiem, który musi wygrywać. Żaden dualizm uczuciowy nie wchodził w grę. A więc dlaczego tak bardzo pragnął, aby Tanner się poruszył i dlaczego tak mocno zaciskał mięśnie i dlaczego jego ręce drżały?

\- Czyżbyś czegoś potrzebował…?

\- Nie.

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz niczego ode mnie?

\- Nie!

\- Ach tak? - Drań poruszył się. Lekko, ale wystarczająco, by pod Harveyem ugięły się kolana.

\- Cholera…

\- Powiedz to - gardłowy szept tuż przy jego uchu. To było zbyt wiele.

– Po prostu pieprz mnie, Tanner - poddał się, zamykając oczy. - Rżnij i nie przestawaj, dopóki nie dojdziesz. Rżnij tak mocno, dopóki ja nie dojdę z twoim imieniem na ustach, tylko… och!

Tanner chwycił go mocno i zaczął faktycznie rżnąć. Szybko i do końca. Za każdym razem. Harvey nie powstrzymywał już jęków, gdyż był bardzo blisko orgazmu.

\- Travis! – wrzasnął na cały głos, opryskując spermą podłogę i dłoń rywala, czym nie przejął się zbytnio. Trwało to dobrą chwilę, gdzieś mniej więcej w połowie zaczął szczytować Tanner, rozlewając się w jego wnętrzu. Pchnął jeszcze kilka razy dokładnie wypełniając otwór i wyszedł, opryskując tyłek i uda Harveya. Po czym wszedł ponownie i oparł się o plecy kochanka. I tak już został, czekając, aż jego ciało przestanie drżeć, a Specter odzyska mowę po najlepszym orgazmie w życiu.

\- Wiesz, Tanner – jęknął cicho – to był najlepszy orgazm w moim życiu.

\- Wiem, Harv. A ty jesteś lepszą kurwą, niż przypuszczałem w najśmielszych snach. Taki ciasny…

\- Śnisz o mnie?

\- Chyba śnisz.

Zaśmiali się obaj, zbyt zmęczeni, na choć trochę zwykłej wrogości. Tanner wciąż był w środku i chyba nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.

\- Wyjdź ze mnie.

\- Naprawdę chcesz mi teraz rozkazywać?

\- Naprawdę aż tak lubisz być we mnie?

\- Naprawdę lubisz, gdy tam jestem.

\- Naprawdę cię obchodzi, co lubię?

\- Jeśli tylko jest to coś, co ja również lubię.

\- Wyjdź ze mnie – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony Specter. „Zostań tu do końca świata'' pomyślał.

\- Naprawdę lubię, jak kręcisz tyłkiem. O tak, zrób tak jeszcze raz.

_Plask_

Harvey zadrżał. Jak to możliwe, że podobają mu się jakieś ordynarne klapsy? Przez tego człowieka niedługo spadnie o przynajmniej jeden poziom intelektualny.

\- Wyjdź ze mnie – wycedził.

Tanner w odpowiedzi dobił kroczem do jego tyłka, kołysząc się uspokajająco w tył i przód.

\- Powiedz, że ci się podobało – poprosił niemal łagodnie.

\- Nie.

\- Nie podobało ci się, czy nie powiesz tego?

\- Wal się.

_Plask_

\- Język, Harv. Wiesz co, czasem myślę, że denerwujesz mnie tylko po to, żeby oberwać. Lubisz to? Naprawdę, wystarczy tylko poprosić, nie krępuj się

\- Mówię po raz ostatni, wyjdź ze mnie.

\- Mówisz, czy robisz? Co jest, Harv? Nie chcesz tego, co?

\- Zrób coś – szepnął Specter, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się uczuciem wypełnienia.

\- Chcesz więcej…?

\- Nie – mruknął, nie otwierając oczu. „Tak, tak!''pomyślał. Tanner wysunął się z niego i poszedł po coś. Jakiś stukot i za chwilę wrócił z powrotem.

\- Rozszerz nogi, Harv – usłyszał polecenie. – To jest duże.

Zanim zdążył spytać, co jest duże, poczuł jak to coś już w niego wchodzi. Rozstawił nogi i wypiął się mocniej, zaciskając dłonie na stole. To było zimne i faktycznie duże, większe niż Tanner.

\- Co…?

\- Ciii…

\- Trav!

\- Odgapiasz zdrabnianie?

\- Travis!

\- Co, Harv?

\- Więcej.

_Plask_

\- Proszę.

\- Teraz lepiej.

Poczuł, że coś weszło w niego głęboko. Zacisnął mięśnie i rozkoszował się, gdy Tanner zaczął tym poruszać. Jęczał cicho, zamykając oczy i poddając się temu zniewalającemu uczuciu.

\- Och, tak… ach!

Usłyszał, że Travis niezdarnie się ubiera, nie przestając jednak go stymulować. Chyba nie zamierza wyjść i go tak zostawić?

\- Jesteś uroczy, Harv, a ja potrzebuję dobrej dziwki.

\- Idź do burdelu, mmm…

\- Nikt nie ma takiej dupy, jak ty.

\- Och, mocniej…

\- I tak dobrych garniturów.

\- To twój fetysz?

Nagle Tanner przestał. Poklepał go po pośladku i nachylił się.

\- Jutro o dziesiątej, firma – oświadczył.

Harvey trawił te słowa jeszcze długo po tym, jak trzasnęły drzwi składziku. Zadawał sobie jedno pytanie, wpatrzony w etykietę butelki po piwie, wyjętej z odbytu.

Co, do cholery, było Jego asumptem?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Eee, nie idziesz do domu? - zaintrygowany głos Mike'a wyrwał go z rozmyślań o rzeczach, które generalnie nie miały nic wspólnego z pracą i totalnie rozpraszały jego uwagę od rana. Na tyle, że zauważyli to jego najbliżsi współpracownicy.

_*_

_\- Harvey, nie zdążyłam przejrzeć tych dokumentów…_

_\- Nie szkodzi._

_\- Zostawiłam je w domu._

_\- Trudno._

_\- …_

_\- Co…?_

_\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jest dobra w łóżku._

_*_

_\- Harvey!_

_\- …?_

_\- Nie zająłeś się jeszcze sprawą Hudsona?_

_\- Właśnie… nad tym pracuję._

_\- Nad czym dokładnie?_

_\- Przesłuchaniem…?_

_\- …_

_\- Niech zgadnę, termin minął właśnie w tej sekundzie?_

_\- Wczoraj, Harvey._

_\- Och..._

_\- Nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje, ale weź się w garść. I popraw fryzurę._

_*_

_\- Harvey, jak miło, zrób mi kawę przy okazji._

_\- Weź moją, Louis._

_\- Serio…? To jakiś dowcip, co? Ukryta kamera i te sprawy. Zaraz wybuchniesz śmiechem i powiesz „Wal się, Louis. Wiesz co stary, zawsze chciałem zobaczyć, czy możesz zrobić minę jeszcze głupszą niż podczas seksu z żoną. Och, przecież ty nie masz żony"._

_\- Dwie łyżeczki?_

_\- …_

_\- Trzy i bądź do końca dnia tak cicho, jak teraz._

_\- Masz romans?_

_*_

\- Ehm, czekam na odpowiedź i nie mam całego dnia. W odróżnieniu od niektórych, staram się wykonywać swoją pracę i… hej, słuchasz mnie?

\- Idź do domu, Mike.

\- A ty? - Poziom zaintrygowania wzrósł o kolejny dwa schodki. - Zostaniesz tu na noc?

\- Uważasz, że powinienem ci streszczać moje nocne plany? - Harvey wyprostował się na krześle, starając się przybrać minę maksymalnie niezainteresowanego konwersacją.

\- Ok, zrozumiałem - Mike uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście.

\- Zamknij drzwi.

Gdy tylko Ross uwolnił go od swojego towarzystwa odetchnął z ulgą i zapadł się w fotelu. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. O czymś bardzo ważnym. Czy to jego wina, że rano obudził się ze świadomością bycia zerżniętym i to przez swojego najgorszego wroga? Nie, do cholery! Więc nie rozumiał, dlaczego to wpływało na jego pracę. Jeszcze trochę i ktoś się wszystkiego domyśli. Jak mógł być aż tak nieodpowiedzialny? W dodatku słowa Tannera „Jutro o dziesiątej. Firma". Nie miał wątpliwości, że chodzi o Jego firmę. Dotyczyły one czegoś innego, a mianowicie - dlaczego pomimo wyrzutów sumienia wciąż tu siedzi i czeka na tego drania, co chwilę spoglądając na zegarek? Na to nie mógł znaleźć wystarczająco dobrej odpowiedzi, co było wystarczająco nie do zniesienia, aby sięgnąć po butelkę szkockiej. Schowanej w szufladzie pod biurkiem na wyjątkowe okazje. Ten dupek nie tylko ukradł mu poprzedni wieczór i racjonalną decyzyjność, lecz także wyjątkową okazję. To wymagało przynajmniej dwóch szklanek.

\- Zacząłeś świętować beze mnie?

Wzrok Harveya momentalnie spoczął na sylwetce wroga, rysującej się zachęcająco w półmroku biura. Tanner opierał się nonszalancko o drzwi, w jednej ręce trzymając teczkę, a w drugiej butelkę wina. Jego krawat był nieco rozluźniony pod szyją, a koszula i włosy prowokacyjnie wymięte. Specter sam używał tych patentów chcąc kogoś uwieść, wiedząc przy tym jak bardzo to działa na kobiety. Nie wiedział jednak, że na niego samego również. Przynajmniej do tej pory.

\- Świętuje się zwycięstwa - odrzekł gorzko, momentalnie tego żałując.

\- Daj spokój, Harv. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że jesteś sentymentalny? - śmiech rozległ się echem w pomieszczeniu, a zacieniona postać weszła w pole widzenia, tj. w zasięg małej lampki stojącej na biurku. Teczka spoczęła obok zszywacza, a tyłek Tannera wraz z winem na kanapie. Czarnej, skórzanej, cholernie drogiej kanapie Harveya.

\- Nie masz życia prywatnego, Travis?

\- To nie ja siedzę do nocy w biurze, Harv - pokiwał palcem. - A swoją drogą, wiedziałem, że będziesz czekał.

\- Miałem zamiar pracować - uciął Specter, gorączkowo próbując podjąć decyzję, w którą stronę najlepiej popchnąć tę rozmowę.

\- Och, a więc zgodziłeś się zostać moją dziwką? Żadna praca nie hańbi, Harv - Tanner błysnął zębami w swoim firmowym uśmiechu i poklepał miejsce na kanapie, obok siebie.

\- Traktuję pracę poważnie, Travis - rzekł Specter, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie dwukontekstowość swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Bardzo poważnie mówię o pieprzeniu cię - zapewnił pasożyt na kanapie.

\- Wiesz, o czym mówię.

\- Absolutnie nie mam pojęcia, jeśli nie jest to seks.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany - twardo i niepodważalnie. Właśnie tak.

\- Wczoraj, gdy błagałeś o mojego kutasa odniosłem inne wrażenie - rzekł nonszalancko, krążąc palcem po etykietce na butelce. Półwytrawne, zauważył Harvey. I nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jak zahipnotyzowany śledził jego ruchy, drganie mięśni jego przedramienia i wyobrażał sobie, co takiego Tanner mógłby mu zrobić, gdyby tylko poprosił. Ale nie poprosi, zdecydowanie nie poprosi.

\- Wczoraj byłem pijany - zauważył.

\- Po trzech piwach nie jest się na tyle pijanym, żeby mieć seks z przypadkową osobą. Chyba, że nie myliłem się i naprawdę jesteś dziwką.

Harvey zamrugał. Już chciał zaprzeczyć, ale dotarło do niego, że tego właśnie chce jego przeciwnik. Upokorzyć go jak najbardziej - werbalnie i niewerbalnie. Z dwojga złego, to pierwsze jest lepsze. Przynajmniej z racjonalnego punktu widzenia. Próbował usilnie wmówić sobie, że nic się nie wydarzyło, że dalej się nienawidzą, że spokojnie może go pokonać na każdej płaszczyźnie. Bo zawsze wygrywa. Tylko zupełnie przypadkowo, rozmawiając z tym dupkiem, brakuje mu słów na odpowiednią ripostę i zupełnie przypadkowo obrazuje w myślach wszystkie jego sugestie. I najzupełniej przypadkowo podchodzi i siada obok niego na kanapie.

\- To niczego nie zmienia. Nie myśl sobie, że kiedykolwiek będziemy przyjaciółmi.

Tanner roześmiał się. Głośno i podejrzanie szczerze.

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, o której pomyślałbym w kategoriach przyjaźni - zapewnił. - Z dziwkami się nie przyjaźni, dziwki się pieprzy.

\- Dziwkom się płaci - Harvey opanował się i podjął grę.

\- Zapłaciłem wczoraj.

\- Za miejsce do pieprzenia.

\- I za alkohol.

\- Jednym słowem za to, żeby mnie upić i za miejsce, żeby mnie wykorzystać.

\- Oj, Harv - złapał się teatralnie za serce, mnąc materiał koszuli. - Nie bądź znów taki pruderyjny, oboje wiemy, że ci się podobało.

\- Mówię o twojej metodyce, Travis - wytknął spokojnie Specter. - Nie możesz nazywać mnie dziwką, bo mi nie zapłaciłeś za seks. Trzymajmy się zasad.

\- Zasady są po to, żeby je łamać. Nigdy tego nie słyszałeś? Gdzie ty się uchowałeś, kochanie? - udał oburzenie i przysunął się bliżej, kładąc dłoń na udzie Harveya. - Muszę cię tego nauczyć.

\- Ja nie łamię zasad.

\- Szantażowanie mnie nie podchodzi pod łamanie zasad?

\- Myślałem, że nie mówimy o pracy - Harvey strzepnął jego dłoń ze swojego uda.

\- I właśnie o to chodzi! Jest progres, tak trzymaj - pochwalił Tanner i z powrotem chwycił jego nogę.

\- Napijemy się?

\- O, nie, nie, Harv. Żebyś potem znowu oskarżył mnie o spicie i wykorzystanie?

\- Mam zamiar odwrócić role - Harvey wpadł właśnie na pewien pomysł. - Dzisiaj to ja będę na górze.

\- Och, na górze to ty możesz być - Travis zachichotał, przesuwając dłoń w górę jego uda. - Gdy będziesz ujeżdżał mojego kutasa.

Harvey momentalnie stwardniał. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że prowadzi tę grę słowną, bo to zwyczajnie podniecające, a prowokuje bezpruderyjne riposty, bo to coś, czego mu potrzeba. Z radością zaszufladkował to pod wykorzystywanie rywala dla własnej przyjemności, co nie było już tak bulwersujące jak przyznanie się do porażki. Jednak równie nieodpowiednie. Co za tym idzie - rozkosznie podniecające. Koło się zamyka - trach.

\- To się nie stanie.

\- Dlaczego więc pozwalasz mi na to? - spytał, po czym wsunął rękę między jego nogi, masując krocze.

\- Bo to przyjemne - Harvey odruchowo napiął mięśnie i ścisnął uda. - I jest to coś, co robisz specjalnie dla mnie.

\- Zgodzisz się na seks, jak ci zapłacę?

\- Zgodzisz się na seks, jeśli ja będę na górze?

\- Zgoda - Tanner mrugnął do niego i sięgnął po wino. - Ale najpierw to oblejemy.

\- Nie inaczej - zgodził się Harvey i sięgnął po swoją lampkę, dotykając przy tym palcami dłoń Travisa. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale poruszyło go to bardziej niż ręka międląca materiał przy jego rozporku. Ten gest wydał się, paradoksalnie, bardziej… intymny.

\- Za naszą umowę - rzekł Tanner, unosząc kieliszek do góry.

\- Za twoją porażkę - odparł Specter, nie tracąc ani odrobiny dystynkcji w barwie głosu.

\- Za twoją cudowną dupę, doprowadzającą mnie na wyżyny rozkoszy.

\- Za naszą umowę - zgodził się Harvey. Wymienili szybkie uśmiechy a on, układając różne konspekty nadchodzącej nocy upił łyk z kieliszka. Drań miał gust, trzeba przyznać. Do tej pory Specter cenił sobie samotne wieczory spędzone przy dobrych trunkach, ale jak się okazuje jednak, samotność to kwestia percepcji. A percepcja kwestią wyboru. Wybór zaś kwestią preferencji. Preferencje kwestią przyjemności, a przyjemność Harveya w tym momencie zawierała się w okolicach podbrzusza, gdzie właśnie lawirowała dłoń jego nemezis. Nakrył ją swoją i pokierował w dół, za gumkę bokserek, odchylając jednocześnie głowę do tyłu.

\- Już jesteś taki twardy? Podniecam cię, prawda?

Zignorował wyraźne szyderstwo w głosie Tannera, skupiony na własnej przyjemności i nachodzących go, coraz bardziej odważnych, mentalnych obrazach pod powiekami. Nakierował bladą dłoń na swojego członka, instruując jak najbardziej efektywną stymulację. Drugą ręką uniósł do ust kieliszek i przechylił do samego końca.

\- O czym myślisz? - usłyszał z boku dziwnie zaaferowany głos. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Tanner nie przestawał bacznie go obserwować.

\- O tym, jak cię pieprzę.

\- Nie prawda. Myślisz o tym, jak to ja cię…

\- Zamknij się.

Zduszony chichot. Chęć mordu. Perspektywa procesu. Pieprzone życie.

\- Myślisz, że gdy będę cię brać na tych wypolerowanych drzwiach z twoim błyszczącym nazwiskiem, nikt nie zauważy?

\- Jest jedenasta.

\- Naprawdę nie ma nikogo?

\- Nie.

\- I nikt nie może tu niespodziewanie wejść, aby zemdleć na nasz widok?

\- Na twój widok.

\- I nikt, absolutnie nikt nas nie usłyszy?

\- Ciebie nie usłyszy.

\- I nikogo, absolutnie nikogo w tej kancelarii nie ma w pracy po godzinach?

\- Nie.

\- Serio?

\- Tak.

\- Definitywnie?

\- Definitywnie się zamknij.

\- Ale ja po prostu dbam o twoją reputację.

\- Chyba o swoją reputację.

\- Och, przejrzałeś mnie.

Po trzech lampkach wina więcej i przynajmniej dwóch warstwach ubrania mniej, Harvey nawet nie pamiętał o czym zapomniał. A jego egzystencjalna pustka zwinęła się w kulkę i usnęła gdzieś na dnie umysłu, który w tej chwili był zaaferowany czymś zupełnie innym. Wcale nie przejmował się tym, że leży bez koszuli na kanapie i wije się pod przygniatającym go Tannerem i miał zupełnie w dupie fakt, że bez skrępowania jęczy mu do ucha. Nie liczyły się też dłonie w jego wilgotnych już bokserkach, ani czerwone ślady po ugryzieniach, ani nawet fakt, że ktoś NAPRAWDĘ mógł ich usłyszeć. Lub, co gorsza, wejść tutaj. I, co gorsza, mógł być to ktoś z firmy. I, co gorsza, za nic nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć, jak doszło do tak kompromitującej redukcji obrazowanego przez lata charakteru Harveya Spectera.

\- Dobrze ci?

\- Bardzo.

Tanner rozchylił jego usta i wepchnął w nie dwa palce.

\- Ssij.

Zaczął ssać, manewrując językiem i śliniąc obficie, wiedząc, co się potem stanie. Dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego Tanner zgodził się na jego propozycję.

\- Dalej chcesz być na górze, Harv?

\- Cholera, nie.

Zgodził się tylko dlatego, że wiedział o nim wszystko. Wiedział, że Harvey rozpływa się pod jego dotykiem, przewidział, że za nic nie potrafiłby przejąć kontroli. Cholera, nawet nie chciał. Ale walczył, zgodnie ze swoją pierwszą najważniejszą zasadą, że wygrywa zawsze. Chociaż, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie trzeba będzie wnieść do niej malutką poprawkę. „Harvey Specter wygrywa zawsze. Poprawka - chyba, że sprawa rozgrywa się w łóżku Travisa Tannera".

\- Travis…

\- Co, Harv? - gorący szept tuż obok ucha rozproszył jego i tak już niespójny potok myśli.

\- Ja…

\- Co, ty?

\- Zrób…

\- No, powiedz to - zachęcił podejrzanie milutko Tanner. - Zrobię z tobą, co tylko zechcesz. Jeśli tylko zdołasz mnie uprosić.

\- Travis…

\- Wstydzisz się? No, dalej. Uderzyć cię? Ugryźć? Wydymać wibratorem? Uwiązać na smyczy? Pieprzyć na suficie? - gorący oddech stawał się coraz szybszy. - Czego chcesz?

\- Tak…

\- Co tak, Harv? - nieco zniecierpliwiony. - Mów, bo sam wybiorę.

\- Nie, ja…

_Plask_

Tanner sprzedał mu siarczysty policzek. Harvey jęknął.

\- Mów, do cholery!

\- Jeszcze raz - wyszeptał cicho, unikając natarczywego spojrzenia nemezis, starającego się przewiercić na wylot przez jego skryte pragnienia.

\- A więc, lubisz brutalnie? - spytał zaciekawiony i nie czekając na odpowiedź znów go uderzył. Tym razem pięścią. I znowu. Harvey krzyknął, czując, jak z kącika ust wypływa mu strużka krwi. To było jednak to, czego chciał. Coś nowego, coś innego, coś co było wystarczającym bodźcem, aby zapomnieć. - No to masz, dziwko.

Tanner szybko wstał, chwycił go za rozmemłaną koszulę, szarpnął i bez ogródek rzucił na podłogę. Zabolało. Poczuł kopnięcie w brzuch - mocne, ale nie na tyle, aby powodowało poważne obrażenia. Zaraz po tym but Travisa wgniatał się w jego krocze, a szumiący w uszach, bezczelny chichot kazał mu jęknąć.

\- Powiedz, Harv - szaleńczy uśmiech zasiał wątpliwości w przyćmionym bólem umyśle. - Powiedz, kim jesteś.

\- Nie…

Kolejny kopniak prosto w nerki. Zaskomlał cicho z bólu, przełykając łzy.

\- Jesteś moją dziwką. Powtórz!

Uderzenie w twarz. Harvey miał wrażenie, że jego nos został złamany. Ale w tym momencie nie wiedział już, co jest prawdą, a co nie. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, nie wiedział, dlaczego nie może się sprzeciwić, ani dlaczego, do ciężkiej cholery jego kutas jest twardy jak skała, w tak chorej sytuacji. Mógł tylko zwinąć się w kłębek na podłodze i jęczeć cicho. Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał, że ktoś się nad nim pochyla.

\- Powiedz to, bo nie przestanę - syk wypełniony jadem. Harvey przełknął głośno ślinę i pochylił głowę.

\- Jestem dziwką - wymamrotał.

\- Czyją?

\- Twoją - szepnął. - Tylko twoją.

\- Widzisz, jakie to proste? - kolejny chichot. Harvey w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko jego nos został złamany. Jeszcze nikt nigdy go tak nie upokorzył.

\- Przygotuj się - rzucił Tanner i wstał. Wygodnie rozsiadł się na kanapie i patrząc na niego, bez skrępowania zaczął sobie trzepać. Harvey podniósł się powoli, myśląc o tym, co robić. Wiedział, czego Travis od niego oczekuje. Nie wiedział tylko, czy to zrobić. - Rozbieraj się. Chcę zobaczyć, jak się masturbujesz.

\- Co? - Harvey wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Przygotuj swoją dziurkę na mojego kutasa - wyjaśnił z politowaniem. - Mam ci to zademonstrować?

Specter przewrócił oczami i zacisnął mocno szczęki. Chce drań zabawy, będzie ją miał. Ściągnął swoje bokserki i rzucił je na kanapę, nagrodzony głośnym gwizdem. Uklęknął na ziemi, przodem do Tannera i patrząc mu prosto w oczy sięgnął do tyłu, drażniąc palcem swoją dziurkę. Powoli wsunął jeden palec i jęknął cicho. Drugą ręką zaczął delikatnie stymulować swojego członka, który stał już na baczność. Dodatkowo podniecało go, że ktoś go obserwuje. Śledzi uważnie każdy, najdrobniejszy gest, każde drgnięcie mięśni, każdy jęk, każde zmarszczenie brwi. Dodał drugi palec, a zaraz potem trzeci. Jęczał coraz głośniej, kręcąc nimi zawzięcie, wyobrażając sobie, nie wiedzieć czemu, że to ogromny kutas Tannera.

\- Chodź tutaj - gardłowy szept. Namiętny, niewyraźny, ale emanujący ogromną potrzebą. Podszedł do kanapy, na czworakach, nie przestając merdać palcami w rozciągniętej już dziurce. Travis chwycił go za włosy i pociągnął w górę, do pocałunku, sadzając sobie na kolanach. Wpił się w jego usta, lawirując między nimi gorącym językiem, w między czasie manewrując tak, że czubek jego penisa odnalazł niezamknięty jeszcze otwór Harveya. Odkleili się od siebie i spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Teraz.

Harvey opadł w dół, nabijając się na wyprężonego kutasa. Był on jeszcze większy niż wczoraj, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Jęknęli obydwaj, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Mówiłem, że będziesz mnie ujeżdżał - wysapał Tanner, próbując znaleźć odpowiedni kąt pchnięć.

\- Mówiłeś dużo rzeczy - odparł Harvey i jęknął przeciągle przy szczególnie mocnym dźgnięciu w prostatę. Miał facet cela, musiał to przyznać.

\- I wszystkie je mam zamiar zrobić - zapewnił. - Pewnego dnia zaczaję się na ciebie na ulicy. Dopadnę cię, kiedy najmniej będziesz się tego spodziewał. Dopadnę cię i pożrę. Tak jak staniemy, w środku miasta, w godzinach szczytu. Przycisnę cię do ściany hipermarketu, albo kiosku, albo kamienicy, albo budynku kancelarii. Przycisnę cię i zerżnę. Przy wszystkich. Tak po prostu. I wiesz co? Na koniec ci zapłacę. Tak, zapłacę ci, bo jesteś moją dziwką, rozumiesz?

\- Och, tak, tak - mamrotał Harvey, wyobrażając sobie te wszystkie rzeczy. - Zrób tak.

\- Obiecuję - szepnął Travis i przyspieszył pchnięcia, za każdym razem trafiając w czuły punkt. Niewiarygodnie precyzyjnie, co było tak samo przyjemne, co irytujące. Harvey unosił się i opadał, idealnie dopasowując swój rytm do partnera. Z każdym obniżeniem był całkowicie wypełniony, chciał tylko więcej. I więcej. I więcej. Więcej przyjemności. Cholera, więcej Tannera.

\- Skończ w moich ustach - poprosił Harvey, gdy tylko przyszło mu to na myśl. Nie wiedział czemu, ale to było coś, co szczególnie uwielbiał.

\- Błagaj - bezlitosny syk. Specter obruszył się absurdalnością idei, ale zaraz potem stłumił gniew, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko seks. Tylko seks i nic więcej. „Dasz radę się przełamać, Harv".

\- Proszę… - jęknął, opadając na pulsującego członka. Czuł, że Tanner jest coraz bliżej. - Błagam, dojdź w moich ustach. Spuść mi się prosto do gardła, a ja wyliżę cię całego. Dokładnie, jak tylko zechcesz.

Oboje ciężko dyszeli, kropelki potu zalśniły na skroniach, a mimikę wykrzywiały skurcze przyjemności.

\- Travis, już! - krzyknął Harvey i wystrzelił, opryskując blady tors kochanka, brzuch i kawałek kanapy. Zacisnął mocno mięśnie wokół ślizgającego się w nim członka. Nagle Tanner zrzucił go i wstał.

\- Na kolana.

Harvey uklęknął i otworzył usta w momencie, gdy zalała go fala spermy. Starał się połknąć wszystko, dławiąc się i prychając. Ostatnie krople wylądowały na jego twarzy, a Tanner był na tyle uprzejmy, że rozmazał je, wycierając mięknącego penisa o jego policzek.

\- Obiecałeś - uniósł sugestywnie brwi i przytknął główkę do warg Spectera. Ten zamknął oczy i objął go ustami, całego. Wylizywał dokładnie, starając się nie myśleć, że przed chwilą ten kutas znajdował się w jego odbycie. Niemniej jednak było to całkiem podniecające uczucie. Ssał zawzięcie, wyciskając ostatnie kropelki. Wylizał wszędzie, całego członka, a potem jajka. Brał je do ust i drażnił językiem, badał fakturę, smakował. Poczuł palce, zaciskające się na jego włosach.

\- Wystarczy - Tanner odsunął się i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. - Nie było tak źle, co?

Po czym uderzył go w twarz. Dwa razy. Jeden po drugim.

\- Nie… - jęknął Harvey, uciekając przed kolejnym ciosem.

\- Och, daj spokój - błysk zębów i szyderczy uśmiech. - Zarobiłeś co najmniej tysiaka.

\- Spieprzaj - warknął Specter i niezdarnie wytarł stróżkę krwi, cieknącą mu po brodzie. Poczuł narastającą wściekłość. Drań upokorzył go i jeszcze miał czelność go bić po tym wszystkim. Nieważne, że to była gra. Niektórych reguł się po prostu nie łamie. Tak jest i już. Dupek najwyraźniej tego nie rozumiał. Zresztą, nigdy nie rozumiał.

\- Dołączysz? - usłyszał zachęcający głos Tannera, który w najlepsze wyciągnął się na skórzanej kanapie, rozkładając zapraszająco ramiona. Harvey zamyślił się. Drań wyglądał bosko, ale brzmiał kompletnie nieprzysiadalnie. Całkiem znajoma mieszanka. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i podszedł, układając się wygodnie obok gorącego ciała. Wtulił się w bok swojej nemezis i położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Uwielbiasz mnie.

\- Nie cierpię.

\- Pragniesz.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Kochasz…

\- Wal się.

Zduszony chichot.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął cicho Tanner, głaszcząc uspokajająco jego ramię. Było to na tyle przyjemne, co podejrzanie miłe. Zbyt miłe, jak na drania. - Następnym razem wydymam cię tym wibratorem.

\- Travis…

\- Co?

\- Zamknij się.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, bynajmniej wcale nie nieprzyjemnej. Harvey wsłuchał się w bicie serca tuż obok swojego. Starał się je odróżnić, oddzielić od siebie i liczył uderzenia. Dużo. Bardzo dużo. Dużo za dużo. Co dziwne, prawie równomiernie. Niemniej jednak za dużo. Coś jest nie tak. Delikatne smyranie na jego ramieniu ustało.

\- Rób mi tak - szepnął. Nie było odpowiedzi. - Travis…?

Ostrożnie przekręcił głowę, ale oczy Tannera były zamknięte. Spomiędzy jego rozchylonych warg wydobywało się ciche chrapanie. Wyglądał teraz tak… ludzko. To stwierdzenie uderzyło w niego ze zdwojoną siłą, aż wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Chwilę pokontemplował nieruchomą twarz kochanka, po czym poczuł się nagle bardzo śpiący. Ostrożnie przekręcił się i ułożył tyłem do Tannera, delikatnie wtulając głowę w jego bark. Ostatnim, co zapamiętał, było silne ramię, przyciągające go zaborczo do rozgrzanego ciała obok i chrapliwy szept, ledwie słyszalny.

\- Harvey…


End file.
